Marry You
by DinoRaws
Summary: One-Shot Mimi is nervous about her fashion show going in ruins but thank goodness she has her opinionated boyfriend Matt to support her along the way. When the shows gets to the conclusion, she had never thought of Matt proposing to her in such a way.


**Here's a little ( long ) one shot fic about Mimi and Matt together. This story was actually inspired by my ultimate favoirte song sung by Bruno Mars "Marry You". It's a beautiful song in my opinion and he sings it so good. For some reason, I imagined Matt singing this Mimi the entire time I was writing this fic while listening to the song. Oh well...only in my imagination it can happen, well enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p> <strong> Marry You<strong>

She paced in a small circle biting the skin from her fingers nervous and anxious watching her models wear the dresses she had designed just last year. Her nervousness and anxiety made her vulnerable; he pushed himself off from the luxury white leather coach wrapping his arms around her tiny thin waist she worked hard to keep through her stress levels. He rested his head on her shoulders smelling her perfume that he had bought her a few days ago, it smelled luscious and knowing the fact that his lover had worn it just made him wanting her more. "Why are you so nervous, babe? Your show is perfect; you have nothing to worry about."

He began to sway his body making her body follow his.

"I know it is, but anything can happen." She titled her head towards her right and back being able to rest and feel the warmth and skin of his, she ran her fingers through his golden locks kissing his cheek with the corner of her mouth from the angle she was in.

"Look, your show doesn't start in forty minutes right?"

"Right,"

"We could go away for twenty minutes and hide in one of the changing rooms together until you're needed."

"Matt!" She stepped out of his comfort and arms pouting at him wanting for him to be serious and supportive of her today. Though in the back of her mind, she wanted to escape for those twenty minutes with him. With her arms crossed and a tapping heel he gave in with a raised brow and a frustrated sigh rolling his eyes at her.

"What?"

"Matt."

"Sorry Mimi," She walked back up to him grooming his outfit that made him look even more handsome than he is now. She smoothed out his shirt feeling his broad chest that he had visible from unbuttoning his top four buttons. "It's a suggestion it'll be open for quite a while." With his devious smirk, Mimi tugged on his shirt unable to resist smiling at his remark.

"Miss Tachikawa!" A young man called out her name wearing a headset and carrying the show's schedule in his free hand.

"Oh look, your boyfriend babe."

"Stop it he only had a crush on me for a short while."

"Yea right."

"Miss Tachikawa," The young man only looked at Mimi. He and Matt didn't make any form of friendship it was like a jock trying to be friends with a band nerd. Not likely. "One of the models wants your opinion on her accessories for your red and white cocktail dress!"

"Alright, I'm coming." He nodded at Mimi's response and quickly ran over to the distressed model. "Wait for me in our seats ok?" She asked caressing his face feeling the warmth of her hand and receiving a sweet tender kiss that he forced to become longer. "And no flirting with models, please." She gave Matt a playful punch in on his chest hearing his irresistible chuckles.

"I didn't flirt with them, they came onto me." He knew it bothered Mimi that he would always make an appearance backstage of her fashion shows. All models, even that the ones who were taken, swoon over him but they had respected Mimi's boyfriend and only looked at his God like features. "I can't apologize for being irresistibly hot Mimi."

She knew his jokes about his very good looks, he had that perfect yet messy golden locks she had enjoyed combing her fingers in, these sapphire eyes were cool and easily to get memorized in. His face carved in perfect features just like how fit and toned his body was. She shook her head still having her smile on for him. "What am I going to do with you, Matt?"

"I could name a lot of things, some of them we'd have to do in bed but want me to text it to you during your show?" He raised his brow in curiosity to her answer, even though he joked with her.

"Just wait for me in our seats, Matt." She turned walking in the opposite direction from him meeting up with one of her models already pleading her to choose something for her. He saw the young man who came to get Mimi jog up to him adjusting his headset correctly on his face.

"I already told the director about your thing and he said that he'll start right after the conclusion of the show."

"What is the conclusion?"

"It's where they line up all of Ms. Tachikawa's models and where she starts thanking everyone that came and worked in the show."

"Got it." He grinned at the young man who in surprise smiled back and nodded in support of his actions. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Mr. Yamato."

Matt and the young man left their separate ways to be involved in the show. Matt eventually found the two empty seats reserved for Mimi and himself that he'd be waiting for Mimi in. His sapphire eyes looked around the place now noticing just how full Mimi's show turned out to be. He honestly never had expected her to come this far in her designs. It was the very accomplishment he was most proud of her. When he turned back to his right he saw his beautiful girlfriend being flashed from the photographers before sitting next to Matt's side and giving him a kiss he had always looked forward to.

Just as they parted from their passionate kiss, the lights transitioned from regular lighting to fluorescent colors as the man by the podium began introducing the first model who wore Mimi's white pearl sun dress with a matching sun hat that had been decorated with two blue flowers on the side. Mimi squeezed Matt's hand as the model walked professionally down the runway in a graceful manner and proud of Mimi's designs. When the first disappeared the second had come, Mimi had become even more nervous tightening her grip in Matt's hand.

"Mimi," He leaned over to her ear talking to her to loosen her up. "Relax babe, everything will be fine. The designs you made are beautiful. You should be proud if what you've accomplished to be here, I know I am."

He felt her petite hand loosen their grip and he placed his other hand on top of hers. When Mimi had looked at him she inhaled slowly and smiled. "Ok." He leaned in and kissed her forehead as they turned their attention back to the runaway models. Mimi had been glad Matt was here with her, as far as she could remembered he had always been to her fashion shows. The first show she had was in her third year of college, she invited to come, however, they called her saying it was bad timing or they couldn't make it. It pained Mimi and on the day of her first fashion show towards the end of it, Matt had shown up standing behind everyone drenched from the rain he had been running in before arriving.

She was surprised to see him there. He had his concert that sold out yet he turned out to be there to see and support her even if there were the last 15 minutes of her show. That night she took him back to his apartment where she had cooked for him in return of her gratitude he taught he a little bit of how to play a guitar. They had a great time together oblivious to the time passing and before they knew it, they slept together on his couch in the middle of watching Matt's favorite movie she never seen before.

The last three models walked together on the runway posing to show the elegant dresses their fashion designer thought of from her creative mind. The photographers flashed their cameras capturing photo after photo even when they were done posing.

The announcer made his way back to the podium fixing the top button of his jacket that Mimi had made last season. He cleared his throat before speaking into the mic. "Ladies and gentleman," He began to say as all models came out wearing the fashion line of Mimi. "I present to you the new Spring and Summer fashion line of Miss Mimi Tachikawa!" The applauding audience gave Mimi a confident feeling of accomplishment as she made her way up to the runway hugging each of her models thanking them for their help in her successful show.

In the corner of his eye Matt saw the young man again signaling him to come over to the podium. As Matt excused himself through the crowds, the young man whispered to the announcer of the plan Matt had in mind for Mimi. The announcer grew a large smile showing his teeth in glee and when Matt appeared beside him the announcer automatically shook Matt's hand congratulating him.

"I didn't get the chance to thank you, man." Matt shook the young man's shoulders. "So thanks...um," He felt bad for not knowing his name.

"I'm Davis," He introduced himself with a familiar grin he knew too well that came from his future best man causing his eyebrow to raise suspiciously. "I still listen to your music by the way."

"Really? Well, that makes three of us Davis."

"Three?" Davis asked in confusion. He saw Matt look what was in front of him and he understood what he meant now. "Well that's obviously."

"Alright Mr. Ishida," The announcer covered the tiny mic on the podium preventing the surprise of Mimi's life. "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready, sir." He nodded inhaling deeply facing Mimi's way patting his pocket from the inside of his shirt to be certain he hadn't forgotten the most important thing of this night.

"Ladies and gentleman! Before you leave tonight, I'd like to bring your attention on Mr. Ishida as he will present to Miss Tachikawa the surprise of tonight's show."

"Matt," Mimi's puzzled expression had always been irresistible to him but for tonight he resisted. He reached out for her hand as she entwined her fingers with his. "What are you doing? Nobody told me anything about...whatever you're doing." The audience were just as clueless as she was but they were able to predict what he was about to do.

"Mimi, don't worry about it alright? Just focus all your attention on me alright?" She nodded in agreement and he continued on. "What you've done these past years is unbelievable and I'm still astonished at where you have gone by using that creative mind of yours, even though mine is more creative than yours obviously." Mimi clicked her tongue at the joke as they heard soft laughter from the audience. "I don't know what is it is about you, is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this fashion show, I don't know and I don't care but I'm certain that I don't want us to stay the way we are right now, Mimi." When Matt unlaced his fingers with hers, she furrowed her brows together concerned looking down seeing his fingers almost free from hers.

"Matt...?" Her voice was quieter. "What are you-,"

"I'm sorry for doing this in front of all these people, Mimi. I don't care what you think because I want you to marry me."

The awe's and applause they received from the crowd brought Mimi's attention to them seeing the flashes from the photographer's camera, the models smiling the biggest they ever did tonight and news reporters dialing on their phones to inform their partners of the proposal of famous music producer and former band vocalist of the Wolf, Yamato "Matt" Ishida to fashion designer and model, Mimi Tachikawa.

The white velvet box he grabbed out from his jacket brought tears to the sweet hazel eyes as she covered her blazing red face feeling the tears flowing down inside her hands. She opened a gap between her hands peeking to see him on one knee moving and titling his head to see Mimi's eyes. He reached over grabbing her hand patiently waiting for her answer. Her smile stretched over face leading to a girly giggle being proposed to as she is now. Matt realized now that he didn't need a verbal answer to know her answer, he opened the white velvet box open revealing the engagement slipping it on her thin finger. He lifted himself up from the floor bringing Mimi to an embrace feeling her arms wrap around his waist digging her head into his chest crying on his unbuttoned shirt.

"I told you that I didn't like publicity like this," She buried her rosy red face more into his chest smelling the aroma of his cologne she'd never tried resisting from. "That's why I told you my ideal proposal."

"Having a dinner under a full moon with the engagement ring swimming in red wine, is that what you wanted?" He looked down at her finally showing her face.

"Yes, that's what I wanted."

"Too bad," He kissed her lips giving the crowd a confirmation of their engagement. "Embarrassing you in front of these people sounded more interesting, Mimi."

"And if I had said no, we'd both be embarrassed."

"Well, I'm glad you agreed to marry me. Because if you would had said no, I'd swoop you away from here and forced you to marry me. That's a lot of effort coming from me."

"Maybe I should have said no then, you doing that all for me sounds better than this, Matt."

"Maybe in fifty years,"

"We'd be old and weak! There's no possible way of you carrying me in fifty years."

"Don't underestimate my old and weakling self, of course I'd carry you. You'll just only be carried in my wheelchair is all."

He heard her laugh feeling her small and warm hands caressing his face. She smiled in happiness being able to love him, a man she never had dreamed of marrying off before until she confessed her love to him years ago. "Wheelchair or not, I'm happy to marry you, Matt."

* * *

><p><strong>So I didn't know how to end this fic, but that's the best I could do to end this one-shot. I hope you liked in some way and please forgive me for placing a very long one-shot fic on here, i didn't expect this to be this long in wording. yikes. I'll shorten it next time I think of a short fic. Well, i hope you enjoyed the story please review if you have something in mind! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**-DinoRaws aka Liz **


End file.
